


I just can't...

by JeffyGermaine



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-05-30 03:09:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6406315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JeffyGermaine/pseuds/JeffyGermaine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just alot of Dean angst and hidden wanton feelings. (It may be awhile before this is posted on or finished. My laptop was destroyed and I, the ever brilliant being, didn't back it up.. I'm so sorry.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Struggling.

**Author's Note:**

> I will, hopefully, be able to post a new chapter weekly.  
> This one's a bit short, but lemme know if you liked it!

The scene that opened up infront of the Winchester brothers seemed to be in slow motion, a band of black eyed uglies were lined up along the walls as two very loud shots were fired.   
The gun was held in the hand of a blonde obviously possessed woman, the gleam of malice shown fiercely behind her black eyes. A triumphant sneer smeared on her face.  
Neither of the brothers could get to the female in time to stop the assault.  
The projectiles hit their target in an unpleasant gush. Followed by the gurgling cry of Angel, Castiel. Who stood, strung up inside a ring of fire. Holy fire.  
He'd been beaten, the runes and carvings scattered across the room seemed to be leaching his strength. His powers cut off and therefore his ability to handle pain, all but vanished.  
Bruises rimmed his jaw, exposed collarbone, his eyes. Deep slits ran over the bridge of his nose and onto his brow bone. Lips split and swollen.   
The blood oozing from the superficial cuts dimmed in comparison to the fresh and dark pools that erupted in streams from the injuries newly blown through his body.  
And, with an irritating giggle- the assailant shimmered away.

However it happened, Dean wasn't sure.

In fact, he almost willfully thought nothing had happened at all.. but, there he was. Swallowing down Cas' blood, reflexively, when the arterial spray sent a lazy but thick band of crimson over his face and into his mouth.  
It didn't register that something like this could happen. Would happen.  
The metallic taste so easily ignored.  
All he cared about in that second was attempting to help his angel... friend. Who was splayed open by angel blade made bullets. The bitch who'd shot him full of holes had vanished, but the damage was done.   
One through the jugular and one into the left ribcage.  
 _Cas will be fine. Be fine, Cas. Dammit!_

The conga line of evil bastards launched at them.  
He echoed his thoughts over and over again as they took down wards and knifed out the clumsy skill lacking rogue demons who had somehow over powered the angel.   
_How did they get to you, Cas?_

Bodies were piling up and time was inching by.

  
_Too slow. Taking too long._

  
Dean's arms weren't moving fast enough, he wanted to get through these dummies. Needed to get them out of the way.  
And, as he finished off the one in front of him...  
Sam roared his way through two more, the last two, throwing the demon blade back to his brother while he took the broken stones from the floor and carved an X through the nearest symbol.

Crowley wasn't here, so the title "rogue" seemed to fit with these demons, who, even as they had Cas... weren't very organized.  
They seemed like lackeys. Pawns in a game. A poorly thought out distraction?

They made a great block for the flames, though.

"Dean..." Cas' voice was rough, even more so than normal, almost a low whisper. His eyes were glazing over... but comprehensive enough to make out Dean's figure when he neared. The silhouette contrasted starkly by the remaining semi-circle of holy flame.  
Dean cut the binds holding Cas' hands above him and wrapped onto his torso as he slumped against the back wall.  
"Get up, Cas." Dean said evenly. The urgency he felt, he wouldn't allow into his voice.

"Sammy!" He motioned for his brother to take the other side. Together they took the angel's arms over their shoulders and made way for the exit.  
Still not quickly enough for Dean.

Sam took all of Cas' weight and crammed into baby's back seat as his brother revved her to life. Flinging gravel and dirt behind them as he pressed the gas pedal to the floor.

Dean's eyes stayed on the rearveiw mirror nearly half of the time while he sped back home. Cas was recovering, but too slowly, a bullet had to still be in there... dissolving tissue and fucking with his mojo.   
Sam smacking him around lightly everytime the angel seemed likely to pass out. A habit Sam couldn't quite kick due to their line of work and near-death-experiences.  
The bunker finally came into view as baby turned off the main road and onto uneven terrain, her shocks only easing some of the rattle.  
Dean amped up the speed, the arched entry way greeted them briefly. Wheels squealed when he came to a stop in the parking garage. Fumes of charred rubber billowing around them.  
Dean didn't give Sam a moment to grab Cas before he swung the back door open to pull him out, never halting. His urgency seeped into Sam. Whose attention ramped up and joined in.   
They hurried through a corridor and along steep steps. Banging doors open and blustering through them.  
Cas was taken to an empty room in the bunker and onto a bed. Where the brother's pushed back the red soaked clothing that still clung - covering his angry gnarled flesh.   
The hole was in Cas' mid section, the bullet itself between or behind a rib that was fractured... Dean barked an order out to Sam and rammed his hand, unapologetic-ally into the large leaking wound. There wasn't time to do this easy, Dean didn't dare.  
His fingers wedged in deep, probing while mumbled sounds of pain escaped Cas' cracked mouth... causing Dean to internally flinch.

  
_You son of a bitch, where are you!?_

  
His fingers hit pay dirt and wrapped around the tiny pebble shaped, and for some reason cold, bullet. Yanking. A cracking noise came from the wound as his hand snaked out. The bone finally able to relax and mend. But, not before another wave of warm maroon washed out and over Dean's hands.  
Dean threw the pellet somewhere, who cares, as Sam came in with a high alcohol contented liquid and rags. Needle and sutures.  
Kneeling beside the bed frame across from Dean, he prepared the curved needle while Dean eyed him impatiently. And, once Dean had said needle in hand, he turned back. His advance halted once he realized... the hole was gone. Of course it was gone.  
Dean's eyes shot back up to Cas' face. Registering that he seem healed... although he was now asleep. Snoring.

Letting out a grumbled sigh, Dean thrust the sewing material back at his brother. Taking the dark liquid from Sam's side and chugged. Marching out of the room. Nearly catching the frame against his shoulder. Clearing the hall way with stiff and quick strides.   
Leaving Sam to clean up the mess.  
Halfway to his own room, he noticed the neck of the bottle slipping and tried clutching on tighter, taking a moment to realize his fingers were drenched in the quickly clotting blood of his... angel.  
Absently, once again, without the movement registering... he licked them clean. The combination of sweet metal and whiskey a blip in his memory.

Slumping down onto the bed once he'd entered his room, he chugged from the brown liquid once more and plopped it on the night stand. Laying with an arm across his forehead, his teeth clenched.

  
_Fucking angels._

  
He forced sleep to take him.

_______________________________________________________

_Something..._   
_A figure, a master piece of a body with a well defined face and the bluest of eyes stood before the Winchester. A low light emanating from just below the skin's surface._   
_His back was to Dean, a well toned platform that held up a pair of midnight blue... or black? Wings. Massive wings... even while folded in on themselves left long feathery shadows over everything white and misty that surrounded them._   
_"Cas?" Dean inched closer, unsure of his footing as anything below knee level was blocked off by... clouds? Fog?_   
_"Hello Dean." That all too familiar tone permeated the distance between them as those huge wings pulled away from the body they adorned and flapped. Once. The white haze around them spread. Thinned and then disappeared. Leaving a clear view of Cas' vessel._   
_His back side was bare. High and firm..._   
_Taunting Dean, who tortuously kept his eyes studied on the back of Cas' head._   
_"You ok, man?" Dean needed the distraction of talk._   
_Cas' body turned only slightly, giving way to another view all together tantalizing on it's own. The wings still covering mostly the line of sight, but for Dean... his imagination roared at the possibilities. Possibilities that kept his stomach in knots and made his tongue sit uncomfortably behind his teeth._   
_"Fine, Dean." Cas' stare caught Dean's gaze. The light whirling within the angel causing the iris' to flash mesmerizingly._   
_Angling more so, Cas walked towards Dean. Who, now, felt desperate to look anywhere other than at his... angel._   
_"Are you alright?" S'pose it was Cas' turn to inquire about Dean's well being._   
_"Yeah, man." A slow blush crept into Dean's cheeks as the angel stopped in front of him._   
_Unable to keep handling the silent stares._   
_"What's with the wings?" Dean tried to focus his complete attention on the very dark, indeed midnight blue, feathery things. That Cas began moving, again._   
_Cas brought them around Dean, not touching, but encircling them both. The light from the angel flesh, warming Dean._   
_"Your face is flush." Cas took another step forward, his hand reaching up to place a palm against Dean's left shoulder. Concern marring his features._   
_For whatever reason, when Dean jerked his own hand up to knock Cas' off him. He was wielding an angelic blade. The tip easily jamming and separating the tender flesh of Cas' wrist._   
_Blood began to flow freely._   
_Dean's pupils widened. A sudden separation of being occurred._   
_He dropped the blade. His newly free hand grasping onto Cas' mercilessly. He was over powering the angel, somehow. Dean watched as worry leaked into those wondrous azure eyes and found himself latching his mouth onto the gash. Greedy sucking noises followed._

_Two things happened in that moment. One. A sound escaped Castiel's mouth... a sound Dean's ears had never heard from him before. And, two. Castiel's body responded along with that noise. He was excited. His hard cock was serious evidence of that._   
_For some reason this was great news to Dean's ego. Although Dean didn't know why... it was almost as if he wasn't in control anymore._   
_An "out of body experience" inside his own fucking head?_   
_Dean's mouth released the wrist and his tongue took a long leisurely stroke up and over the middle finger of Cas' hand. Eliciting another noise from his Angel's throat._   
_Although he could see his body doing this to Cas, a small tingle of jealousy was entwining with arousal at the base of his skull._   
_Dean threw an arm around Cas. Guiding him closer. Trying to regain control._   
_If anything hot was going to happen in his dreams, he'd be the one leading it, dammit!_   
_His bloody lips merely centimeters from the mouth of the Angel's. The length of Cas' cock hard against his belly..._

A loud noise came blaring into the elder Winchester's ear and he shot upright in his bed. A light sweat across his brow and a large painful boner bruising against the zipper of his jeans.

"Ah, fuck. Me." He turned off his phone's alarm and smashed his face down into a pillow. Trying overly hard to quit... being... hard.  
It wasn't happening.

  
_Son of a bitch._

  
He looked at the time. 4:00 am.

_Cold shower comin' right up._

  
Although, that "cold" turned to "steamy" rather quickly. And Dean suppressed that pleasurable moment... just like he did all other confusing things that involved Castiel.

  
________________________________________________________________________

In this line of "work", attachment is dangerous. Random sexual encounters with women you'll never see again, sure, the lasting stuff though... It just doesn't add up. Relationships shatter over and over again... even the love between brother's is tested, constantly.  
Something Dean repeated to himself, albeit less grammatically correct, often. And right now... he was almost chanting those words in his head. Unsure of why, even though repressing feelings was a signature move on his part, he couldn't get Cas' sexually excited face out of his head.  
Everytime he blinked.   
Cas was a friend, close enough to be family and this way... is how Dean preferred. He could keep him nearby, within arm's reach if he needed, but letting anything beyond that happen... seemed selfish. Reckless.  
So, the random boner at the sight of his angel on occasion was worth the suffering. Made him question what his sexual orientation really is, which who gives a shit? Sneaking sideways glances. Forgiving Cas' naive behavior over and over again. Reminding himself to tell Cas about personal space, when he knew he could just move himself away from the celestial being.

"Arrgh!" Dean shook his head once, halting his brain's rambling. Focusing on his need for food.  
Sam was showered. Obviously didn't sleep that night, had been looking in on their angel friend and doing research. Whatever research he could do with zero information. So, by the time Dean had moseyed into the kitchen, now dawning baggy plaid pajama bottoms instead of the blood crusted clothes he fell asleep in... Strong coffee was already brewed.  
Silence echoed around the thick tension, or Dean thought there was tension. But, that could be the overwhelming guilt always barreling down on the eldest Winchester's shoulders. Just as with everything, though... Sam seemed a bit intuitive about his brother's mental state.

For the next few minutes, Dean distracted himself by pushing down the lever on the toaster... stopping only when he had half a dozen golden brown slabs of wheaty goodness before him, begging to be slathered in something.   
What better to pair with the sunny side up eggs just staring at him in from the griddle? Probably cold, but Dean didn't care. Cause... food.

Sam looked up from his laptop, and raised both brows. Taking lengthy tugs of his coffee from an oversized cup.  
"Gunna check on Cas?" He asked around slurps of hot java.

"Making toast, Sam." Dean wasn't really making anymore toast... .

"And, afterwards?"

"Buttering toast, Sam." Dean scoffed, dramatically. Shoving the first buttered piece almost entirely into his mouth.

"I'll leave you to it, then. But, if you do. And, he's awake. We need to find out what happened." Sam marched out of the kitchen. An annoyed stiffness to the set of his shoulders.

Dean 'mmhmm'ed and set about the kitchen, piling as much food as he could onto his plate. Poking at the runny yolk so they fell over the buttered toast.

Where's bacon when you really need it?.

Setting down with a heavy thud and getting to the task at hand, he began shoveling bite after bite into his face, his revelry halted every few chews when the image of Cas' still sleeping body flashed in his mind. Of course he would go check on his friend. Sam shouldn't even have tried asking about it.  
Especially when something so serious had happened. An angel kidnapped. An angel torn apart. HIS angel...

  
_Fuck_.

Putting his remaining egg onto a slice of toast, he smashed down another slice atop and removed himself from the kitchen. Taking focused strides toward the room he'd left Cas in. Grumbling.

Dean thought briefly about knocking once he had reached the door, but.. what would that help? If Cas was up, he knew Dean would be approaching before he was anywhere near the damn room. So, instead, he just barged in.   
The noise startled Cas, who was still lazing on the bed. Sleeping. Dean instantly regretted his decision.  
But, his apologetic face turned to confusion almost as suddenly.

"I thought you heavenly bitches didn't snooze?" Cas narrowed his gaze on Dean, finally and thoroughly aware of where he was now and able to stand up swiftly.  
A hand moved absent mindedly to where the bullet hole would've been.

"Normally, that's true. But, we... heavenly bitches... aren't supposed to have lingering pain either, Dean." Cas' winced as he applied pressure to his mid section.  
"Or have to urinate." The exasperation on Cas' face was extreme. Annoyed that he had to use the facilities.  
Dean stepped aside with his free hand up. Momentarily hiding his concern.

Sitting down on the bed previously occupied by the angel, Dean thought over what question he might ask first.

Cas came back into the room holding an ancient acdc shirt and offered it to Dean, who was just now noticing his torso was bare. Nothing too major, right?  
WRONG!  
He of course accepted the shirt and covered himself, but... did his mid section offend Cas?  
Sure he wasn't cut like Sam, but he wasn't out of shape... soft, maybe. But.  
Scrubbing his face he reeled out of his crazy one sided conversation.

"Cas. What happened back there, man? How'd they get you?" Dean kept his face in his palm that was resting atop his knee at the elbow.  
He felt Cas' weight sit beside him. And, before anything cam from the Angel's mouth... he plucked the food from Dean's other hand then took a bite. Making a face that held something akin to disgust.  
Dean didn't know whether to act affronted or just sit there...  
He chose the latter.

"Somehow, a band... or rather a group of demons, are under the orders of another angel. Someone with an unlimited supply of celestial blades being re-purposed for automatic weapons." Cas said all things with the inflection that it could be speculation. Worded everything precisely and most of the time objectively. All with his mouth half full.

"Don't sound too sure about it." Dean replied.

"Well, I was there Dean. Witnessed these things being done. And yet, I'm still unable to accept it." Of course he would be unable, another angel bro rutting around doing shady as shit things to good people and for what? Cas might have to take out yet another angel...   
Dean groaned inwardly for his friend.  
"Anything else?"  
Cas swallowed down an even bigger bite of food, yolk spilling out onto his chin.  
"Yes, a ring leader and a master planner. A witch. Powerful. All at this angel's side. I believe I was their test dummy."

"Son of a bitch." This was going to be a real riot. A fun, may die, party.

Cas nodded at Dean's exclamation, chewing the remainder of the sammich.

"You hungry, Cas?" Dean raised a brow in his direction.

"Unbelievably, but this tastes horrendous. Molecules. And... too salty." He finished the foods anyways.

"...but, you still have your Feng shui?" Dean took a thumb to the mess of Cas' chin. Wiping the yolk off of the stubble there.

Cas stilled just for a moment. Exhaled.  
"My grace, yes. It's still intact."

"So this... whatever the hell you're dealing with, is temporary?"

"One would hope."


	2. The Struggle is Real.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angst ridden eldest Winchester. Continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am deeply sorry for the length of time in between these chapters.  
> I've been laptop-less and basically had to redo this by memory.  
> Thank you for your patience.

There are times, like now, when irritating thoughts might have helped Dean.  
Especially, if he wanted to last a while with a particular hottie or if he just wanted to get off in a more intense way... leave a lasting memory of "Dean" is some bystanders mind. But, things that were going across Dean's brain tonight were odd. He drifted from baseball to thinking about how a certain angelic being had scorned him, betrayed him, had even slept with someone... although that last part shouldn't bug him. I mean, he had forgiven the celestial, obviously. He had spent a year with Lisa. Tried to make THAT work, tried to have a family. He spent a good portion of his time in the "bed" with willing attractive ladies. Not worrying about how Cas' might feel... because Cas' didn't feel that way.  
  
He couldn't. Right?  
  
Bringing his focus back to the crappy motel room he was in and on the brunette who had her head in between Dean's legs, bobbing... doing her damnedest to get some kind of rise out of him. Of course, she was doing well.. because he was definitely hard. But, Dean was beginning to get an itch in the back of his skull... it had been a couple days since Cas' injury. And, he, along with Sam had been trying to track down any of the demon horde beneath this ne'erdowell-er Angel's wings.  
Not so much as a blip has come up.  
Demons were either as oblivious to wtf was happening as the person who thought the puke green on these walls was a good idea or just so tight lipped their lives didn't matter in comparison. And, he, well... he had been avoiding the angel just a little... especially with all the crap running rampant behind his eyelids.  
  
_Cas..._  
  
The itch at the back of his brain turned into a bit of a burn. A slow simmer of heat that proceeded to flood inward. He closed his eyes and although he just wanted to keep thinking about redundant shit, his concentration was waning. His true wants just ebbing below the surface.

  
He heard a hum come from the dame down below.. but... it wasn't really a sound that belongs to a female. So much deeper. He opened his eyes and looked down. Cas's clear blues were staring back at him, his dark hair unkempt and falling forward onto his forehead. A nice mischievous gleam to the set of his features.  
He hummed again and his tongue peeked out from full lips. Encircling Dean's erection in long languid strokes.  
  
"Oh. Fuck."  
  
Dean bared his teeth in an entirely too primitive way and thrust his hips upward.  
Once. Between those thick pink lips.  
Twice. With that tongue peeking out at the sides again.  
Thrice. And he was done, mindlessly running his fingers through those dark tendrils of hair and pushing himself deep inside that throat for good measure. He pulled out. Thick cords of cum landing haphazardly over a face that was no longer Cas'. With eyes that didn't hold the luminous gaze of his angel. He felt... for some reason... cheated. But, the chick between his legs seemed extremely pleased with herself.  
  
"And here I was thinkin' my technique had gone bad."  
  
Her voice was too high of a pitch, almost unpleasant to Dean's ears. Was it like that to begin with? He didn't remember it being so. But, with the way he was operating lately, he could've glossed over that fact in favor of her heavy chest.  
He faked a smile and allowed her to move and wipe the mess with the tissues at the bedside. Her returning smile was too toothy, he noted, but she quickly came back in close and wrapped an arm around him.  
  
"My turn. Right sugar?"  
  
____________________________________________________________  
  
"Well, that didn't seem to cheer you up?" Sam commented as Dean approached the booth at the far side of the bar.  
  
Sam was chilling in his flannel, a familiar reassuring grin on his face. A couple of shots and beers clustered on the side Dean would be seated in, all untouched.  
  
"Those mine, Sammy?" Dean smirked and took the first shot before his brother could reply.  
  
"Yeah, you seem a bit pent up. Alcohol's medicine, right?" Too true.  
  
"You and Cas' hear anything upstate?" Dean asked while he nursed one of the beers and eye'd the menu from where he sat. The two laminated pages propped up on his end of the booth.  
  
Burger.Burger. 1/2 lb-er. Wings. Burger. Sandwich.  
  
"Not much, but we'll still keep our ears on in that area. People haven't been reporting anything weird, yet."  
  
Sam held up a hand and flashed a smile towards the waitress wading around the round tables. She sauntered over almost immediately.  
  
"Can I interest you boys in our house Burger? Or anything else...?" She eyed Sam just for a moment and kept her face friendly. Sam, of course, ignoring any sort of flirtatiousness...  
  
"Yeah, we'll take two I guess. And, sweet potato fries."  
  
"Comin' right up." The waitress jotted down the order and, though hesitantly, left.  
  
Dean made a incredulously funny face at his brother.  
  
"Sweet potato?"   
  
"Hey-" Sam returned with a snarky look. "- I'm eating a burger. You can deal."  
  
"I hear ya, Sammy." Dean's tone stayed neutral and the wait for their food droned on.  
  
The two brother's were halfway through their second beer, the hoppy brew loosening a bit of shoulder tension, when the food finally arrived. Delicious aromatic vapors pouring from the tray and assaulting their nostrils. The house burger. A glorious thing, onions, mushrooms, gooey cheese. All cooked through and topped with gravy. A sesame seed bun trying to contain it all.  
Not a green veggie in sight.  
  
_Oh yeah._

Dean gave no shits about the mess he was going to make and took the burger with both hands, the gravy starting to drip between his fingers. He took a bite. A mouthful that threatened to overflow, the melted swiss clinging to the roof of his mouth.  
  
_Burgers, man._  
  
Realizing he had closed his eyes as he ate the first few bites... he reacquainted himself with sight.  
There was a Sammy staring at him with an amused glint in his eyes and an angel squinting at the nearly eaten culinary coronary-in-waiting master piece.  
  
"Fuck you guys." Dean mumbled around his mouth full.  
  
Handing the rest of his burger to the obviously hungry Cas and sliding his fries in that direction, too. Cas eagerly took the remaining mess. After the burger's existence was extinguished, he mentioned finding the witch consort of the dick angel they were looking for. Then took a moment before reporting anything else to shovel the order of sweet potato fries into his face.  
  
____________________________________________________________

 

 

The impala, baby, smelled a little like fast food at the moment. Cas had gotten hungry for another helping of greasy red meat, so the guys went through window service of the closest chain. Not unpleasant but, the heady scent kept the majority of Dean's attention on the long gone burger he willingly handed over to his Angel. 

Why did he do that? He was freaking starving, but there are burritos at the bunker, so... no foul? That's not really what poked at him about it... he assumed. He just rarely shared food.

 

And, Sam noticed. Dean noticed Sam noticing. Sam noticed Dean noticing that he was noticing... (haaa)

Dean kept his focus on the road. The darkness over head keeping hidden the expression that would betray his exterior calm.

They knew what their next move was going to be, knew where the hoodoo lady was and had decided an early start would be the best way to deal.

 

Another note, Dean pinged into his internal conversation... Cas could've booped himself to the bunker. So, what reason was there for hitching a ride?

Something was going on... maybe Cas' didn't want to talk about it? Was he getting worse? Or rather more human? Mortal? Some sort of word.

 

"Cas, you never did mention how you found the witch's location?" Sam broke through the fog of Dean's head.

 

"A demon mentioned it in passing." Cas was busy watching the street lights pass by, his head lulled back on the seat.

Sam raised his brows and looked at his brother, whom shrugged.

 

"They just offered this information to you?" Sam's silhouette in the darkness even took on a skeptical stance. Or, maybe Dean just thought it did?

 

"No, I tortured the female first." Cas, still not engaging the conversation fully. His voice even.

 

"So she broke easy, then?" Sam turned his torso to the left, eyeballing the celestial being.

 

"No."

 

"No?" Dean's ears were lifting ever so slightly at the direct responses from the angel to his brother.

 

"Yes, Sam. "No"." 

 

"...okay? What did happen then?" Sometimes, with Angels, conversation went better if you just  let them have free reign to talk.  Blunt questions get blunt answers. 

 

"She offered her Intel for things of a sexual nature. Inappropriate, but justified in this case, I believe." Dean's eyes shot to the rear view mirror. Cas's figure was still immobile, his eyes showing heavy lids as the light poles passed.

 

"What, rutting around with another Demon?" Dean chimed in, his 'joke' coming out a little more harshly than he wanted. Although, roaring out the window would probably have made his frustration lessen, he decided that would be frowned upon.

Cas finally moved his gaze to the mirror which Dean kept glancing. The left half of his face illuminating briefly.

 

"You'll remember that Meg was killed before we could do any... rutting." Dean's jaw clenched a little at that response. Not that he didn't expect it. Not that Cas was being a Dick. Just direct.

 

"Yeah." Dean mumbled through gritted teeth. Wishing upon some unknown deity that his exterior looked less threatening that he felt inwardly.

 

"The female didn't demand much, just to touch... me. My vessel."

 

Goddammit, Cas. I don't want details. Do I?

 

Dean very much thought about that question. Details, would they bug him? Turn him on? He returned to his previous silence. His mind reeling at ideas of some lusty she-demon bitch touching Cas'. A red finger nailed hand flashed in his head, trailing it's way up the Angel's midsection, the other digging finger's underneath the un-buckled belt...

 

"ARRGH!" Dean couldn't keep in the rage at that point. A short lived roar did escape. 

 

"What the hell was that?!" Sammy, sounding concerned and confused.

 

"Nothing, I gotta pee." His knuckles whitened, his hands fisting mercilessly around the steering wheel. His foot slamming down onto the gas pedal.

_____________________________________

   
Sunrise illuminated part of the horizon. Hues of pink and orange shot through and blended into the still star littered deep blue that remained on the opposite side. The sound of bugs slowly easing to the chirp of birds.  
Simple things that anyone would be calmed by in this early of mornings.   
Except for Dean. Whom was thinking expletives at the aforementioned sun, as he gulped down black coffee and fought with his tired limbs. He didn't sleep. Couldn't sleep. Anytime he tried, a familiar set of longing pearly irises dared him to have amazing and messy dreams. Which, while not exactly bad, made him almost feel guilty.  
Cas and Sam were loading up the trunk while he supervised...   
Cas's breathing was labored, he noticed, after the 2nd trip back into the bunker. Which not only enraged the eldest Winchester, but caused concern to swim lightly around his thoughts.  
  
Angel's don't even need to breath, and here was the cursed "winged" creature barely able to keep his mouthy inhales to a dull roar.  
They need to get this done. Needed to cure Cas of whatever the fuck was ailing him. Not to mention Dean really just craved to beat the shit out of someone. Some sort of release. Some sort of boost in adrenaline.  
  
Cas was human before. But never, never, did he tire out so quickly. Never did his eyes seem so deep with want for sleep. To what end would this enchantment lead?   
  
Once piled into baby, Dean kept it full gear for a while on the straight road that conveniently lead to where the witchy lady was hold up. Sam didn't even bother with GPS. The old abandoned storage unit was familiar to them as they'd passed it before on a job.

The closer they became, as hours passed, the duller the colors of the sky seemed to be. Gray clouds and warm rain assaulting them.   
Lighting blew brightly above them, leeching the dark for small seconds and then vanishing. Thunder echoed almost mutely in tune with the music Dean decided would blast him into alertness.

Baby came to a quick stop in the weed dominated parking lot that surrounded the useless building.  
Rust covered the metal doors. Which, by the tint, had once been a deep green... The gray brick that composed most of the building was littered in graffiti and dead vines, no determinable letters as to what this place used to be called seemed visible.   
  
_Lovely place._

Sam was first out of the vehicle, obviously getting the adrenaline running was easier for the younger brother.   
Cas followed and both of them moseyed behind with the trunk open. Dean had his gun on his person, already. And, since they didn't exactly come prepared with anti-hex crap, all they could really hope for was that it would be enough if the magic lady decided to get hostile.  
Sam passed a sawed off shotgun to the wounded angel as Dean finally stepped out.

All of them moved with swift steps up to the largest and slightly ajar storage door.  
Warped, and almost impossible to move, the three of them strained it up a bit more. Any hint of surprise they may have had, gone, due to the ear ache of a screech the thing let out as it inched open further.

They rolled in, on their feet and guns at the ready within the second. The inside of this place looked unlike any unit they'd witnessed before. No compartments, just hallways upon hallways. So many turns to take, candles burning in ever corner... melted wax lining each way.

Deciding against splitting up, they began taking turns to the left, first. Straining their eyes against the flowing flame lights.

Down a few more halls, things began to whorl and blur. The walls that were narrow were now opened into a very large warehouse interior. Wide barred windows on every wall. Cranes, unused, also rusting in the shadowy sides of the enclosure. And dead center, in this ridiculously bright red chair, sat the toothy vagina they sought. But, nowhere in sight was the demony bitch who shot Cas full of holes. Which may or may not put a very hefty damper on the whole "beating the crap out of someone" idea.  
She seemed to have been waiting for them, the hunch to her posture showing boredom.   
  
"Tada, you've found me. What can I do for you?" Her smug face wasn't what Dean wanted to see. 

All gun barrels were pointed in her direction, which seemed to do nothing of an intimidating nature. She just leaned back in that crap seat and seemed like she was waiting to be answered.

"What do you think?" Sam finally spoke up.

Her shifty eyes rolled over the largest Winchester, hungrily.  
  
"Oh, that's no help. You need to be specific." She chuckled lowly and moved her vision over to the broken celestial.  
  
"You're still fading-..." she furrowed her brow and darting a small glance in Dean's direction. "-still haven't gotten down..." her whisper trailed off and her smile was back again.  
  
"You could start by telling us how to fix Castiel." Sam's glare was intense. And, neither Cas' nor Dean felt the need to speak up.

"That's no good, Sammy baby. I don't give out information freely." Her snicker followed suit and she crooked a finger at him, beckoning him to come and make me "talk".

Sam approached, talking long strides, no hesitation. He brought a broad open palm across her pale face and then grabbed just below her jaw.. bringing her eyes level with his.  
  
"I'll play your game. But, don't be stupid and think you'll enjoy it."

_Kinky._


End file.
